In operations of information communication services such as web services and business services, there is an operation management device which detects generation of failures and specifies the causes thereof.
As related technical documents thereof, there are following documents. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique which regularly measures response time of a web server and the like, and informs the administrator thereof when the value of the response time does not satisfy a compensation value. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique which judges the similarity in changes between a plurality of different kinds of parameters such as a fuel flow amount and a car body speed, etc. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique which calculates a distribution moment of a difference level in a case where data of a plurality of directions is put into a model, and judges it as having abnormality when the distribution moment exceeds a threshold value.
Patent Document 4 discloses a technique which, regarding analysis information acquired by analyzing a log of a monitor-target computer, retrieves a pattern similar to analysis information of the past to predict generation of failures based thereupon. Patent Document 5 discloses a technique which displays the history of the state of plant equipment changing in time series on a display in an easily comprehensible manner (by employing color-coding, for example). Patent Document 6 discloses a failure information display device which displays generation points of failures and the generation order thereof in an easily recognizable manner visually.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-099448
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-257416
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-048253
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2007-293393
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 06-175626
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent No. 4089339